The FanFic Reviewer Season 2
by GavinFNS
Summary: Hi!


**if you read season 1 you would know my reviews are in bold! Today we are reading ****Five Weeks at Freddy's** by The Gentleman Xerneas **ALso during the review i cdnsored cuss worsds. Oh yeah theme song!**

* * *

**(music: JonTron theme remix)**

**(Scene shows a guy looking at this website)**

**Guy: what to read?**

**(Guy clicks on whatever fanfic we are reading today)**

* * *

Chapter 1

An Easy Job

Mike Schmidt glanced from the faded newspaper clipping in his hand to the glamorously decorated building before him, and back again. Yep, this was definitely the place.

The building itself was a relatively large pizzeria, its outer walls coated in sickly purple paint and glittery stars, with the words "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria" in bright neon lights hovering above the door. Through the large glass windows and doors coated with stickers promising "Closing sale – 30% off all pizzas!", Mike could see children occasionally flit past, probably causing havoc inside. It was the sort of place children would notice immediately from the street, yelling and screaming until their parents agreed to take them. That's the scary power of clever advertising.

As he pushed through the doors he wasn't sure what assaulted his senses first, the overpowering stench of pizza, or the screams and laughter of children as they pushed past him. The whole restaurant seemed to be alive with chaos, with parents and staff the only ones maintaining order in an otherwise lawless place.

**Mikeys here to a job and I know it!**

Judging by the rows and rows of tables filling the room this was the dining hall, with cash registers to the far right where exhausted-looking staff took the orders from parents. On the left-side of the room massive curtains concealed what Mike assumed to be the stage, where the restaurant's mascots probably resided. Judging by the signs, the toilets were across the room. To the right of the entrance was another set of purple curtains drawn closed, with an Out of Order sign sticking out in front. That whole part of the room seemed ominous compared to the liveliness of the rest of the restaurant, what the hell could possibly malfunction in a restaurant anyway?

"Uh, sir?"

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin as a heavy hand came down on his shoulder, forcing him to look up in alarm at the person beside him. It was a large, balding man in a blue uniform, with the words "security" emblazoned on his cap. He looked awfully tough for someone guarding somewhere like a kids restaurant, who the hell did they think was going to break into here?

"Sir, if you don't have any children accompanying you I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Company policy." He grunted, making no effort to remove his tight grip from the smaller man's shoulders.

"Uh, I'm here to apply for the night shift job. Who can I talk to?" He replied timidly. The guard took his hand away immediately, but his glare went from being stern to… relieved, almost mournful. He stood there silently for a moment, before nodding with his head towards a hallway on their right.

"Hpmh, so you're the new one. Come with me then." Without another word the guard crossed the room and went down the hallway at a brisk pace as Mike struggled to keep up, ignoring the children that whisked past them. The hallway was brightly coloured like the rest of the building, and poster after poster of poorly drawn children and animals adorned the walls. Thankfully the emptiness of the hallway was a break from the chaos of the dining hall; he had been there for only a minute, but the sheer activity of so many kids felt as though it were draining his own energy.

At the end of the hallway was a large metal door that seemed more at home in a bank than at a kid's restaurant, and beside it was a glass window that would make such a door redundant. Why the hell would anyone bother with the door when they can just get in through the window?

**because we don't give a duck! Oh censor of year! Am stoopid.**

"Boss? The new security guard is here. He wants to see you."

**no please no keep away from mike!**

The guard called out to the door, before it opened with a whirr and a thunk. A youthful man with cropped, slick hair came out and greeted him with an almost devious smile. The kind of smile a door-to-door salesman has when they've roped in a customer.

"Ah, you're finally here! Welcome to Fazbear's, I'm Henry Phelps, the owner of this restaurant." He held out his hand, shaking it enthusiastically as Mike held out his in turn. "And you are?"

"I'm, uh, Michael Schmidt, but you can just call me Mike. Nice to meet you." Mike withdrew his hand prematurely from the handshake, they never really were his thing. They were a sign of trust too, and he certainly didn't trust this guy.

**Mike out. nOw!**

"Nice to meet you too, Mike! Here, step inside here for a bit." With a forceful tug Henry pulled him into the room and waved his hand around the cramped office they were in. There was barely enough room for the chair and desk within the office, not that it mattered. The desk was home to a fan and a few nondescript monitors, covered in trash and screwed up paper. Cords hung from the ceiling and the room was exceptionally dirty and drab compared to the rest of the building.

"During the day this is my office, but at night-time it's yours. I hope you like it, because it's where you'll be spending the night for the next five weeks. Now, since you've obviously seen the ad we put in the paper, I'm sure you have no problem with the salary?" The businessman sat down in the chair and folded his arms, looking up at his future employee. Even though he was looking down on him, Mike still felt as though he were the vulnerable one in this situation.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm, uh, having some money troubles right now, so I'm willing to work for any amount of money." Mike kicked at his own feet, ashamed of having to admit he had to stoop this low.

"Mmh, mmh, I know how you feel. This restaurant's fallen on hard times too, which is why we have to pay you so little. It may seem lively out there now, but profits have been declining over the years and this place is closing down in five weeks' time because we can't afford to keep it open any longer.

**it is accultay because of the anmitronics don't lie.**

A damn shame." Henry went silent for a moment, as if he were reflecting on his own current plight. "Well, anyway, you're hired! You can start work from next Monday, that fine with you, son?"

"Sure, but, don't you want to do an interview or see a CV? Just to make sure I'm legit or something like that?" Mike replied, honestly shocked that he had landed the job. It was a good thing of course, but it was disturbing that his employer had made no effort to screen him at all. In response Henry scoffed and leaned forward, an almost mocking look on his face.

"Tell me, how many people do you think are willing to spend each and every week night guarding a kid's pizzeria for 4 dollars an hour?"

"N-Not many…"

"That's right, f*ck all. This place has been unguarded at night for at least a week until you came along, and while few people would rob a place like this, we still need someone to keep an eye on things, yeah? Would be a shame if Freddy and his friends waltzed on out the door while no one was looking, huh? Ahahaha!" Henry burst into laughter at his own 'joke',

**but what if it was not a 'joke'?**

prompting Mike to join him.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Henry's face returned to being serious as he took a tablet out from one of the desk drawers. "At 9PM the restaurant closes and the cleaner comes in at around 10. By 12 the cleaner should be gone and that's also when your shift starts. During the day up and until then the cameras record and store all footage they see so there's no need for anyone to watch them, but due to budget cuts they stop recording at 12, thus we need you to watch the restaurant for us with this." He held the tablet out to Mike, showing him the current footage. He flitted from one camera looking down on the chaotic dining hall, to the toilets where a mother waited patiently outside a stall, to the hallway Mike had entered the office from.

"At 6AM the cameras come back on and your shift ends, and at 7 the restaurant opens back up." He quickly tossed Mike a set of keys, which he struggled to catch. "Since you're an employee, you're welcome to come and go from the restaurant outside your shift, but we won't pay you extra." Henry put the tablet away again and stood up, guiding Mike into the hallway. Echoes of children having fun called out to them down the long room.

"Oh! One last thing. Thanks again to these budget cuts, we have a limited power supply during the night. If you use it all up, everything, and I mean everything, switches off until morning. You really don't want that to happen, so I suggest you manage power as resourcefully as you can. Leave the lights off, doors open, and only check the cameras every now and then. I can assure you that being stuck in the dark is unpleasant."

**because of Freddy!**

Damn right it is, Mike thought to himself. He remembered when he went on holiday with his parents and there was a blackout in the hotel, and he had to sit on the pitch-black stairwell as his parents went to buy candles. No way in hell would he go through something like that again.

**or would he?..?..?..?**

"I know a thing or two about conserving resources, so I should be fine." Mike muttered half-assuredly.

"Good! Well, that's all I need to tell you. I think there's a recorded message by one of the other guards in the office that has more info, you should check that on your first shift." As they reached the end of the hallway, he had only a glimpse of the rows of children sitting obediently on their seats looking keenly ahead before all the lights in the dining room went out, causing the entire room to descend into pitch-black darkness.

"Uwoah!" Mike cried out in fear and took a step back at the unexpected turn of events, but Henry began clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh, what good timing! It looks like your new friends want to welcome you!" He pointed to the curtains, now illuminated by a spotlight. As they drew back they revealed the restaurant's namesake and his two companions, a rabbit and a… chicken? Duck? Whatever it was it was creepy.

"Hello! It's me! Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to my restaurant!" The animatronic bears' voice boomed across the room, causing the children to burst out into cheer and applause. "Boy, we sure do have a lot of awesome boys and girls here today, don't we Bonnie!"

"We sure do!" The rabbit piped up, as he gave a friendly wave to his audience. "And to make sure you have fun at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we have lots of fun games to play, and fun songs to sing!"

"And lots of yummy yummy food to eat!" The chicken chimed in, waving her irrelevant cupcake around.

"Ahahaha! That's right! My pizza is the yummiest pizza around, Chica!" Freddy interjected. "So while you dig into your food, we wanna sing you a fun song! But, uh-oh! Watch out for-" The bear's voice box suddenly cut off half-way through its sentence as it pointed accusingly at the other set of curtains by the entrance, the ones with the sign. It seems as though something were scripted to happen, but the curtains remained closed. Parents and children looked back and forward in confusion.

"He sure is a sneaky pirate!" Bonnie cried in agreement.

"Dammit… I thought they removed that audio clip… stupid f*cking technician…" Henry muttered to himself. He seemed to be frowning, but the in dim light it seemed as though he were glaring hatefully.

In an instant Freddy's head snapped up and looked right at Mike, as though he could see him in the darkness of the hallway, a shiver running down Mike's spine as those two plastic eyes burned into his.

"We hope you enjoy yourself here… and that you stay for a long, long time." The bear's maw widened for a moment as if the snap at the startled human, before bursting out into song.

"Whaddya think, son?" Henry patted him on the back. "120 dollars to keep an eye on my friends over there for 6 hours. It's an easy job, the easiest job in the world."

Mike wasn't so sure.

**ok the end the origanl person who wrote this had a authors note so read that.**

* * *

A/N: 'First horror story' and 'Lame horror story' have the same definition, I think. For me at least. Thankfully, this story is more intended to develop and explain the lore behind the mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza than it is to spook my readers, which I don't think I can do.

FNaF doesn't have its own section yet, so I doubt this story will get much coverage unless people are actively googling for FNaF fanfiction. Considering the hype this little indie game has gotten, it's possible.

The first issue I encountered upon starting this story was the fact that, due to a design oversight made by the game's creator, there's no logical place for the entrance to fit! In the end I had to insert it between the backstage and Pirate's Cove as there is literally nowhere else it could go.

Whether or not this story scares you, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**So see you all next time. (Golden Freddy appears in the room also Golden Freddy talks like:**_ this)_

_No you are going to read more of this story._

**Ok fine Golden Freddy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Not Alone

With the sun set the restaurant looked completely different in the artificial light. Last time he had been in here it was packed full of loud, annoying children taking up every inch of space, but now that it was empty and silent it had an almost forlorn feel to it. The tables and chair which had been strewn about messily were all neatly lined up, wiped clean of the food that had previously been splattered all over them. The bustling kitchen was now closed, and the stage was once again hidden by the curtains.

**Then Fredddy popped out and killed everyone and it was like ROAR BOO SCARY!**

_How dare you make fun of my brother?_

**I didn't mean to make fun of him!**

_one more joke and you'll be in a costume like me and my little brother!_**ok I'm sorry Golden Freddy (annoying Freddy)**

_what was that?_

**nothing.**

The time was 11:45PM and Mike had come in early to have another look around before his first shift started, since Henry hadn't even bothered giving him a tour of the complex he was supposed to be protecting. As he came into the restaurant, he noticed a uniformed teenager solemnly mopping the floor, his long curly hair covering his green eyes as he looked carefully where he was mopping. He was, well, how could Mike put this nicely? He was such a pizzaface that he could contest with Freddy Fazbear for position as mascot… Was that too harsh?

**hah good joke the restaurant jaintor could be a better mascot for Freddy Fazbear's pizzaeria. Oh Mah Gawd! I died laughing!**

_I'm a dead kid inside this suit you dumb f*ck!_

As he approached the boy, he looked up and jumped with shock, fumbling awkwardly with his mop. For a moment it looked as though he were going to brandish it as a weapon, before hastily setting it aside.

"Oh, uh, you must be the new guard. Gave me a fright there." He muttered shyly. Judging by his reaction he wasn't used to having visitors on his shift.

"That's right, today is my first shift. I'm guessing you're the cleaner?"

"Nope! I just like to break in at night and clean here. Ehehehe…"

**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha not funny**

Mike presumed it was a joke, but it was nowhere near funny enough to deserve a laugh. Upon realising he was the only one laughing at is little joke, the teen went quiet, an almost sour look on his face.

"I'm, uh, Glen. Nice to meet ya I 'spose." He held out his hand and Mike shook it, instantly regretting doing so as the pungent stench of cleaning product was transferred to him.

"I'm Mike. I hope we get to know each other well over the next five weeks." He didn't really mean that, but if there's one thing he learnt over the countless jobs he'd held in his life, it was that making friends among those you worked with was vital.

"Oh, I hope so too!" The teen perked up at the friendly gesture, his thick hair flopping back and forward as he nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you're working here for that long though? I've been here for a few months now and the security guards always quit after their first day, if they even show up at all. Mr Phelps said something about low wages or something… I dunno."

"Really? I wasn't told anything about that." Mike tilted his head in confusion at this new titbit of strange information. "I mean, I knew I was getting paid bugger all, but I didn't know about the guards quitting." That uneasy feeling he had felt the other day about taking this job intensified in his stomach. There were few unjustified reasons as to why people would consistently quit the same job like that.

"It's not really that surprising. Sure it's an easy job or so I've heard, but there are better ways to earn even more money than sit in a dark office all night. I definitely wouldn't do it."

"Unfortunately I don't have any say in the matter." Mike countered. "I need money urgently right now, and with the economy the way it is this is the only place with an available job. I just have to put up with it."

"Well, it'll be cool if you stick around for longer than a day. You'll be my first workmate!" Again a spark of excitement glinted in the boy's eyes, barely visible behind his fuzzy fringe. The poor lad couldn't have many friends if this was how acted.

**hah that means Mike will karma for saying that.**

"Yeah, sounds like it'll be fun." Mike glanced down at his watch, noticing the hands creeping their way towards midnight. "Whelp, I guess I better get to my office now, Henry said something about the camera feed going off at 12." Mike gave him a half friendly, half dismissive wave as he left for his new office, before a call from the teenager caused him to pause.

"Uh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then… Just one more thing." Mike sighed inwardly before pausing in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Um, it's company policy not to talk about this sorta thing, but…" Glen trailed off for a moment, with a look of apprehension of his face. "Keep an eye on the cameras. I don't think anything is going to happen, but it's best to be safe." The second half of his sentence slowly faded into silence as he stood there, alone in the large room. "And stay away from the robots, too! Mr Phelps will sue you in a heartbeat if you get a single scratch on them."

"Thanks Glen, I will." Mike said with a smile as he walked down the hallway and into the dimly lit office.

**dang the teen worked here before (illumanti confirmed? JK)**

The office was even more decrepit than he remembered. What he had earlier taken for markings on the walls was actually a thick coating of mould, which would explain the dank smell. The tiles and windows were also grimy with the occasional cobweb, and the cords connecting all the pre-1970s monitors were strewn haphazardly from the roof to the desk. Not to mention the sole light bulb was barely bright enough to illuminate the whole room, despite its small size.

Mike could hardly believe that this was the head office of a business; a prison cell was less dreary than this. The rest of the restaurant was pristine clean, presumably thanks to Glen, but this office looked like it hadn't been touched in years, decades even. How the hell could Phelps be fine working in an office like this every day? And furthermore, why exactly was it in this state? Glen didn't exactly look enthusiastic about his job, but there's no way he'd skimp out of cleaning his own boss' office. Perhaps he was specifically instructed not to come into this room? But even that made zero sense. He'd have to ask Glen tomorrow.

He noted the creepy looking cupcake with eyes staring intently at him from atop the desk, recalling it as the exact same one Chica held upon stage the other day. With a flick of his wrist

**meme refence**

_with a flick of his is a meme?_

**yes**

he turned the small robot to face towards the wall, removing it from his vision. There was nothing threatening about it, but he didn't appreciate the feeling of being watched by a cupcake of all things.

But what were most obfuscating were the massive metal doors on either side of the office. He had seen them the other day, but up close they seemed even more unnecessary. If the pizzeria's financial troubles were bad enough that they couldn't afford to power the building all night, why the hell did they waste money installing power doors that looked like they were designed to survive nuclear fallout? This place was a total clusterf*ck of executive decisions.

He flopped himself down into the tattered chair and let out an inward sigh, before pulling open the desk drawer and rifling through its contents. On the very top of a stack of small print papers sat the tablet, which he took out immediately. The small and sleek machine seemed totally out of place within the 80s throwback of a room he was in.

The glint of metal peeking at him from the drawer prompted him to put aside the device and investigate further. After shuffling through stacks of bills and Department of Health files, he finally pulled out an old security baton.

Or at least, what resembled one. While it would have originally been black it had been treated so roughly over the years that most of the paint had chipped off, leaving its dented form mostly useless. Deep gouges and what appeared to be scratch marks cut deeply into the metal, as though someone had been repeatedly beating something metal with it. Looking around the room, there was nothing metal and sharp enough to cause such damage. Since it was effectively worthless, Mike tossed it back into the desk without a second thought.

In an instant the lights in the hallway switched off, confining his line of sight to his office. At the sudden loss of light Mike cried out in alarm and leapt out of the chair, before hesitantly peeking down the hallway. A solitary light at the end of the hallway remained on, barely illuminating the threshold of the dining hall. The dining hall itself and as far as he could see had also descended into darkness turning the once friendly environment into one with an unnerving aura. Judging the the lack of noise, it would seem like Glen had packed up and gone home, leaving him alone in the building.

Nervously, he pressed the light button by the left door, sighing in relief as the bright light lit up the hallway. Of course having the light on changed nothing, but something deep down in his psyche sought after the comfort of its faint glow. A loud beep came the tablet, drawing his attention back to the small device. In the top right corner the symbols 12:00AM flashed repeatedly, signalling the beginning of his shift.

His instructions had been simple, but the more he thought about it, the less he knew about what to do. He had been told to stay in the office and leave if only absolutely necessary, to watch the cameras for suspicious activity, and to conserve power. That was it. He hadn't even been told what to do in the rare instance that someone actually broke in! The only weapon he had was the ruined baton, and he had no way of calling for backup since the only line of communication was some sort of answering machine. This was definitely the most unprofessional job he had ever taken, strange considering how famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza allegedly was.

**okay.**

The tablet itself seemed to be custom-programmed, with no function other than viewing the security cameras. Dammit. He had taken a couple of security jobs before, and in those instances he spent most of his time jacking it off courtesy of company software. Looks like there'd be no funtime for him at Freddy's.

Now that his shift had officially started, it was time to get to work. From tonight onward he would probably spend his time playing Animal Crossing or some other time consuming game on his DS, but for tonight he would actually do his job. He didn't anticipate anything to occur, but with the way everyone else was behaving being vigilant for the first night couldn't hurt.

It seems there were 11 cameras in total, spread across the entirety of the complex. The first one he glanced at was 2B, the one just outside his office door. The camera was looking down in the corner, just inside the small area past the office doors, and 4B was the same. The only view it offered was the small area just past the office doors, containing nothing more than a few scrunched up paper balls on the ground, and a poster of the restaurant's mascot singing his cheesy songs. Unless someone decided to hide from him just past the doors, the camera was utterly pointless. Just who the hell installed these cameras?

Cameras 2A and 4A gave him a view down both hallways. Through the prior he had a clear view all the way down the hallway, with the supply closet door slightly ajar. The latter was handicapped severely due to the light bulb right in front of the camera! He could only see a metre ahead before the glare of the light made it impossible to see any further.

He continued to switch from camera to camera, taking note of what he could see. The supply closet and restrooms were relatively simple If not pointless, but the dining hall and kitchen were the ones that upset him. Despite being the largest room in the building, the dining hall only had one camera which gave him limited sight of the middle of the room. He couldn't even see the entrance, how the hell would he be able to tell if someone came into the building?

The kitchen, well… it didn't even have a camera. He was greeted by black static with the words 'AUDIO ONLY' as he came to it, leaving the content of the room unviewable. This would have been fine if the front desk and the registers weren't there, which held the only valuable item in the whole restaurant. "If there's one thing they would want me to keep an eye on it would be the bloody money…" He muttered to himself. This had to be a joke. He had seen countless kids and their money-shelling parents the other day, there was no way they couldn't afford to fix a broken camera when they had that many customers per day. Just what the hell was Henry spending all the money on?

A piercing noise burst out in the room, causing Mike to leap out of his skin for the second time in the night. A few seconds of frantic breathing gave him enough time to realise it was just the answering machine. Hesitantly he took the receiver off the hook, before a recorded message began to play.

"Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you.."

**because there is spooky scary chicas here! 2spooky4me!**

It was a message from someone who described themselves as the guard prior to him at the pizzeria. They had a pleasant accent Mike wasn't familiar with, and they sounded like the person who'd be good to chill with on the weekend. At first what they had to say was predictable, a little bit of comforting advice, and a 'legal thing' from the company that he didn't bother listening to. It was always the same crap anyway.

But then the speaker went onto stranger topics. Something about the animatronics getting quirky at night? The f*ck does that mean? Never taking a bath? Free-roaming mode… The bite of '87? They then went on to talk about the animatronics stuffing him into a suit until only his eyeballs could be seen, should they find him.

Mike slammed the phone down before he had to listen any further, shakng his head in annoyance. What an asshole. His first night in and the previous employee had decided to leave a prank message for him for sh*ts and gigs, and he had lapped up all that bullsh*t earlier about the guards quitting too. Was this the part where Glen ran in to film his reaction? Mike swore if that little pimple-faced brat came in... Angrily he flicked to the show stage camera, where the animatronics resided. Sure enough they were there, Bonnie, Chica… Wait, where was Freddy?!

**oh no.**

Both Bonnie and Chica were present, staring ahead blankly with props in hand. But clear as crystal the bear that was supposed to stand between them was gone. This wasn't possible… There's no way a machine could move itself offstage like that! But the camera feed told the unwavering truth. Freddy Fazbear was unaccounted for, and nowhere to be found.

Mike's stomach coiled itself into a knot as the fact dawned upon him. He was not alone.

**ok creator's side author's note bye!**

* * *

A/N: I skimped out on the description since you guys already have a good image of the restaurant, and the phone conversation because you're probably heard it a thousand times.

This story will be a good test to see whether I can develop suspense or not. Of course I don't think it's possible to scare a reader, but it is possible to engage them within the plot with techniques like that.

As always you're welcome to leave comments, ideas, questions, praise and most importantly criticism. Right now I'd like some feedback on the quality of a narrative as I fear it's too monotonous. I read and approve every review so they are the best way to make your voice and ideas heard if you want some input. Just note that I probably won't give you a direct response.

* * *

**(Remix of JonTron intro plays in the background for 5 sexonds then the video ends)**


End file.
